Meant For Each Other
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: AU. Katniss leaves after her one year of district arrest and goes to the Capitol where she spends her time as its puppet, attending dances and parties. What happens when she comes across someone that she never thought she would see again at one of those parties? Will they learn to love each other or will Katniss avoid him at all costs? Rated M for now I may change it to T later on.
1. Capitol's Puppet

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Hunger Games_** **.**

 **A/N: So this is my first _Hunger Games_ fic! I have been s excited to start writing it but I promised myself that I would finish one of my other stories first, and I did, I finished _Forever Changed_. I have definitely done my research reading countless HGs fics, and of course the books. **

**Oh and I'm not going along with the traditional present tense _Hunger Games_ thing because all my other fics and the novel I'm working on are in past tense and I don't want to confuse myself or anything.**

 **Note: Katniss and Peeta are both twenty-two in this fic. It's four years after the war.**

I stood by the huge food table, nibbling on something that had chocolate in it. I had been going to these stupid Capitol parties for three years now, ever since the end of the war. Well actually that wasn't true, I went ever since my one year District Twelve arrest was over.

I didn't like the Capitol, I never would, but it was better than staying in District Twelve with the ghosts of everyone that I killed haunting me.

I had been kidding myself if I ever thought that things would get better after the rebellion. If anything it was worse. Prim, who I had started this all to protect was dead. My mother was working at the hospital here in the Capital, but I never talked to her anymore. Madge was dead. Finnick was dead, leaving Annie without the love of her life. Gale was working in District Two, we didn't speak. I didn't even know where Peeta was, though I assumed he was still in District Twelve, that was where I had last seen him, during my year of district arrest, though I had ignored him the whole time, avoiding him as if he were a next of Tracker Jackers.

I missed them all so much, I couldn't take it. I wasn't as strong as I had once been. So I became what the Capitol had always wanted me to become. Its puppet. I went to all the horrible loud parties. I accepted guest spots of TV shows. It wasn't the life that I wanted in any way, but it was almost bearable.

 **xxx**

I flopped down on the bed in my hotel room after showering. It was late, even though I had left the party early. I did that often, only stayed at the parties long enough to pretend to be cheerful and happy and have conversations with people that I forgot about the minute they walked away.

I had to attend a brunch at some woman named Sparkle Quinton's house. Apparently she was some author or something. I had never heard of her, but my appearance was necessary at her party, just like it was at all the others.

Nothing had changed really, District Twelve was still a poor district, people just didn't starve and the mines were safer. The people of the Capitol still died their skin and wore ugly wigs. The only dramatic difference was that there was no Hunger Games.

 **xxx**

I stared at myself in the mirror. The short frilly lavender dress with a low neckline was uncomfortable and my elaborate braided updo was too tight, but my new stylist Aira tried, but she could never be Cinna.

I slipped on a pair of worn black flats, ignoring the stilettos that were set out before heading out the door of my small apartment.

My car waited outside, the driver waited patiently for me to get in, ignoring my curses when my dress got caught on the door.

We didn't speak as he drove me down the busy streets and into a rich neighborhood filled with candy colored houses before pulling up in front of a bright orange one. I sat in the car for a few moments, trying to compose myself so that I didn't look like the beat up broken person that I was.

After a few minutes though, I knew that I couldn't stall any longer, so after mumbling my thanks to the driver I climbed out and headed up the long driveway, paved bright orange.

A man dressed in a bright green suit opened the door for me as I walked into the house. I almost sighed in relief when I found that it looked a little more normal on the inside. Music was playing and I followed the signs that had been posted on the walls to the ball room that had been turned into a huge dining area with many small tables. There was a longer table lining the wall, food covering it so thoroughly that I could hardly see the pristine white table cloth.

I began to make my way through the thongs of people towards my best friend, food, when a woman with bright yellow hair and overly tanned skin jumped in front of me.

"Katniss! I'm so glad that you could make it! I'm Sparkle, of course you know that though,"

"I'm glad to be here," I lied unconvincingly, but like most people she didn't even noticed as she followed me to the buffet and chatting eagerly, talking so quickly that even if I was listening I wouldn't know what the hell she was talking about.

I was making myself a up a bowl of fruit when she squealed excitedly,"Oh there he is! I have to go, we'll talk more later!" before dashing away.

"Good riddance," I muttered to myself before making my way to an empty table way in the back of the room and sitting down.

 **xxx**

I had been at this stupid brunch for an hour now, and to my great pleasure Sparkle still hadn't found the need to talk to me yet. I had only left my table twice, to get pancakes and then to get more pancakes.

I hadn't gotten up to dance like many others did when a good song came on. Hardly anyone noticed me sitting in the corner like this so I was lucky enough to be able to be alone.

I swallowed my last bite of pancakes and began the trek around the edge of the room to the garbage can, keeping my head down in hopes that no one would recognize me.

"Oof!" I walked straight into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorr-" I stopped short as I looked up and saw just who I had walked into. I hadn't expected to see him at a Capitol party of all places. I thought that I was safe here from anyone that would cause that horrible surge of guilt to overcome me.

I struggled to compose myself, resisting the urge to bolt.

"Katniss!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Peeta. It's nice to see you again," I said stiffly, tugging at my dress.

"H-how have things been?" he asked, blinking a few times as if trying to hold back tears. My own tears prickled behind my eyes, just waiting for a moment to escape.

"Fine," I answered shortly as I examined him. He didn't _look_ like he was unhappy, yet I didn't either so that didn't do much to quell my guilt. If anything my guilt only got worse, not because he didn't look unhappy though, but because he had apparently regained that look of pure love and just a tinge of lust that he had when he looked at me.

"It's been. . . .difficult for me without you Katniss," Peeta said honestly.

I've always hated that, how utterly honest he could be.

"It's been difficult for everyone, Peeta," I said, cursing myself for how careless I sounded. It was thoughtless, he was probably having a harder time then me.

"I know. You're probably going through a lot more than me-"

"No don't Peeta. Don't do that. I know that you are having a hard time, we all are, but what I said was thoughtless,"

Peeta offered me a small smile, in it I almost saw the old Peeta, the one before we had both been in the Hunger Games twice, the boy with the bread.

 **A/N: I hoped that you all liked the first chapter, I was going to make it longer, but I have to get to sleep early because I have to go on some errands before school tomorrow. I promise that I'll have the next chapter posted soon though, hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday night.**

 **~~KHC**


	2. The Coffee Shop and The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Hunger Games_** **.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means so much to me. Every review helps me write every story, they give me inspiration.**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I just didn't have the time between school and my two cheerleadings. I got second place for our first competition and first for the states second though, so yay me! I had a cheer banquet today, marking the end of the season, we decided not to go to nationals, I wanted to, the coaches didn't. So I will have more time to write, school cheer is still going on though, but I won't have cheer back to back anymore, so I'll be less exhausted and have more time to write, school cheer doesn't go to competition so I won't have that filling up my writing time either.**

 **I came down with the flu and it hurts just to type, so don't hate me if the quality of this chapter isn't perfect.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review, because I _love_ them.**

* * *

I sat at my kitchen table, picking at my burnt bagel. I wasn't hungry, not after yesterday. I had ditched Peeta after a few minutes of trying to make awkward conversation, it was just too much. The guilt from just begin around him was unbearable.

I jumped slightly when my wall phone rang. I let out an annoyed sigh before rising to my feet and trudging across the room

"Hello, Katniss speaking," I said, trying not to sound as utterly depressed as I was.

"Katniss! Uh. . .wow, I guess I wasn't expecting you to pick up. . ."

"Peeta," I said quietly my voice cracking, "What do you want?" I asked, no hostility whatsoever in my voice.

"I miss you Katniss. I just want to talk, maybe go for coffee or something-"

"I don't think that's a good idea Peeta, I'm sorry," I said. Why did he have to do this to me? Didn't he see how much pain I was in right now?

"Please Katniss," tears were evident in his voice, of course that brought on my own round of tears.

"Peeta. . .I-I-I just-I don't. . . ..well, I just don't. . .think that-that that will be. ..good for either of us," I said, cursing myself as I stuttered and stumbled over my words.

"Katniss, just this once, please. I. . .I need you,"

He just sounded so heartbreakingly sad. It killed me.

"Fine Peeta, I'll meet you at the little sandwich place on Sixth Street at one," I relented.

"Thanks Katiss, really, I just need to talk to you," he said, sounding relieved. He shouldn't be relieved, he should just hang up and refuse to talk to me ever again. It wasn't good for him, or me.

* * *

I sat at the little table in the coffee shop, waiting for Peeta to arrive. I was fifteen minutes early, but was already worried that he would decide not to come. Not that it would matter, I was just here to ease my guilt by making Peeta feel better. The problem was that I didn't know how. How could I make him feel better when I wasn't planning on seeing him ever again after this?

The door swung open and Peeta walked in, wearing a suit. Was he playing the same game with this new Capitol? The game where he did what they told him just to keep his mind off of how utterly depressing his life was?

I smoothed my simple olive green dress over, avoiding his game as he took his seat across from me.

"You came," he said quietly, I had to admit, I was hurt by how surprised he sounded.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't," I said, my words having the slightest trace of harshness to them. I could tell that he noticed, but decided not to say anything about it.

We sat in silence for several moments, the waitress coming up to take our orders, seeming surprised to see us together, but quickly composing herself before hurrying away to get our coffees.

"So, what do you want Peeta?" I asked, I seriously just wanted to get this over with and go home. I wanted to curl up on my bed with a carton of peanut butter cup and cry, something that become a habit of mine lately.

"You know the answer to that Katniss," he said, pausing to thank the waitress as she returned with our drinks before continuing, "You know all I want is you,"

My heart broke. He was back to normal. He wasn't a mutt anymore. Part of my knew that he would have been better that way, he would have been better off hating me. I was a horrible person, I didn't deserve his love.

"Peeta you don't. . .You shouldn't.. . ." I could feel tears pricking behind my eyes.

"Well I do Katniss and nothing you can do will change my mind," he said firmly. He didn't look as close to breaking as I was, but I knew he was, maybe even closer.

"Katniss I l-"

"Don't Peeta, please, please, _please_ don't say it!" I cut him off frantically, my voice rising an octave, the tears beginning to stream down my face all at once. I blinked them back furiously, I had to stay strong, I hated being this weak.

"Katniss, I love you," he said despite my pleading.

" _No_ you _don't_ Peeta! You can't! You shouldn't!" I was almost screaming now, attracting much attention from the other occupants of the coffee shop.

"But I do. Katniss, I _love_ you so much, life has been hell without you-"

"It will be worse with me, Peeta," I said before standing up and walking out of the shop, I climbed in my car and drove home, tears blurring my vision.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice when the bright green car pulled out in front of me. I barely even registered the pain as everything went black

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? I know it's not the best, but I blame that on my flu, lol. I'm sorry about the short length, but technically I'm supposed to be sleeping, not writing. I felt that I had to update though because I promised that I would days ago.**

 **I use the copy and paste feature to write my fics because I don't have Word or anything and it won't let me use docs, and I finally found out how to use the 'horizontal line' hopefully it it will show up though. . .**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please, please, please review! They are like medicine.**

 **~~KHC**


	3. Hospital Kisses (Short Chapter Sorry)

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Hunger Games_** **.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that's reading this! It means a lot when you guys review, favorite, and follow. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!**

 **Oh and before I forget, I just got a Wattpad account and I'm posting some original stories on it, all of my HP, TW, and HG ones will only be on FFN though, but if you would like to check out some originals then go and check them out. My username is _katnissheartspeeta_. I won't post anything on Wattpad that I am planning to publish one day for money, only little plot bunnies and stuff.**

 **I already have posted the first chapter of an original story called _Not So Bad After All_. It's about a girl, Vanessa Stillton, whose mother ships her off to a boarding school for her senior year, check it out on Wattpad to get the full summary.**

My eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped shut. The bright white light was blinding.

 _What happened?_

I opened my eyes again, more slowly this time, letting them slowly adjust to the light. Then my question was answered, I was in the hospital and my head hurt like hell.

Then the memories flooded back. Peeta telling me he loved me, me storming out of the coffee shop, doing what I had thought was the best for both of us. It wasn't. Rejecting him hadn't been better for either of us. It only broke me and him so much that it got me in a freaking car accident.

"Oh you're awake!"

I turned my aching neck slightly to see a young cheerful looking nurse.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Just a minor concussion, you'll be fine in a few days," the nurse replied pleasantly, smiling at me.

If this was what they called minor, then I would hate to see what severe or even moderate felt like.

"Now, we have someone outside that wants to see you, has been for hours, but it's policy not to let anyone except for family in without your consent, so we had to wait-"

"Just let him in," I said, cutting her off, I already knew who it was.

The nurse nodded and left the room. A moment later the door swung open and Peeta walked in, a ridiculously worried expression on his face. Why did he _have_ to care about me this much? Why did he have to _love_ me? He deserved so, so, so much better. So much better than the broken shell of a girl that I was.

"Peeta I'm fine," I said, offering him a small smile.

He ignored my words and rushed over to my bed and knelt down next to it, taking my hand in his, as if he didn't believe that I was real, that I was okay.

"I saw everything, I was a few cars behind you. Katniss I was-I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if you-if-if you. . .." he trailed off, looking down before continuing, "Katniss, a life without you isn't worth living,"

"Don't say that Peeta. It's not true,"

"Katniss-"

I propped myself up on my elbow, leaning over the hard plastic railing of the hospital bed and pressed my lips to his. _God I missed this._ I thought as I relished in the feeling of his soft lips moving against mine.

To my surprise he was the one to pull away.

"Peeta. I need you too," I whispered, and that was all it took for him to crash his lips back down on mine in a short, yet heated kiss, because once again, he pulled away much too soon.

"Peeta. . ." I complained, didn't I get more of a reward for giving into him? Peeta smirked.

"When you feel better," he said.

 **A/N: So I do have to flu and I'm exhausted, so I decided to post the ridiculously short chapter for everyone, hope you liked it. I'm taking down your review if you complain about the length, I'm sick and I wanted to get something up, I'll try to post a longer one tomorrow.**


	4. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the _Hunger Games_.**

 **A/N: Yay, another update! I'm finally feeling better, but I'm rather upset about that because it means I have to go to school (ugh) tomorrow and then fae cheerleading where I have to learn out half-time routine, yay. Note the sarcasm. Oh and I get to waste my block study hall making up my loads of homework and class work instead of reading. So I'm updating some of my stories to keep my mind off of all of that crap.**

 **Anyway, I deleted my Wattpad account when I remembered about FictionPress. I'm posting a story there now. It's called _Meant For Each other_. My username is ** MountainSky8899 **, please check it out, there's a link on my profile, you'll have to manually type it in though. The first two chapters are posted, I'm working on the third. It's kinda an on the side thing though so updates won't be regular. That's not a surprise though, none of my updates are.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It only took a few days for me to feel completely better, but it was a full week before Peeta stopped insisting on serving me. He had insisted on staying over at my apartment for that whole time, but even though I knew sleeping with him would help my nightmares, I made him stay in one of the guest rooms.

Even though things were still a little awkward between us, but it was so much better than never seeing him, having no idea where he was, wondering if he was okay.

"Katniss, wake up,"

I let out a groan and rolled over in my bed, stuffing my face in the overly fluffy pillow.

"Katniss. . . ."

"Leave me alone Peeta, I'm tired,"

"I can't Katniss. We have to leave for District Four," _What the hell?_

"What?" I asked, sitting up quickly, "Why are we going to District Four?"

Peeta let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"For some stupid celebration, remember, you got a phone call a few days ago asking if you would like to attend and you said yes?" Peeta asked.

"No," I replied. Must have been the head injury.

"I don't want to either, but it's never really mattered what we wanted, did it?"

"Well, I'm not going," I said before flopping back down on the bed and closing my eyes.

"Come on Katniss, even if we just ditch the party, we have to get out of here. I don't think I can take another minute of the Capitol,"

I let out a sigh before climbing out of the warm confines of my bed and Peeta left the room while I dressed in simple jeans and and a purple T-shirt with a low neckline. My hair got brushed haphazrardly and pulled back into its usual braid.

When I walked into the kitchen Peeta was already ready and holding two coffees and a paper bag filled with cheese buns.

I offered him a smile and followed him out the door. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as usual, at least I would have Peeta.

* * *

The train was always hell, all of the first class Capitol citizens eager to get their hands on the Mockingjay.

It was even worse when Peeta was there. Apparently the "Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve" were just as famous as before. And us being there together, and sharing a room definitely stirred up some rumors.

The truth was neither of us wanted to spend the night alone in a train cabin. So we had decided to share. Even though we had separate beds, our nightmares were still a lot better than usual, I didn't wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. Just being in the same room as Peeta helped.

Now I sat on my bed in out hotel room, staring out the huge window that overlooked the beach. It was beautiful here that I had to admit. The beautiful sunset orange that Peeta loved streaked across the sky and gave the water a breathtaking glow.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peeta asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Dunno, maybe we can get dinner at the hotel restaurant or something," I said.

"That sounds nice," Peeta took my hand in his, tracing tiny circles on my palm.

We hadn't kissed since the hospital, despite Peeta's promise, and right now, though I hated to admit it, that was all I wanted to do, kiss Peeta.

* * *

After changing from the gray sweats and baggy T-shirt that I had been wearing into something more suitable for an expensive hotel restaurant, black dress pants and a gray button down T-shirt the same shade as my eyes we headed down to the restaurant.

We were immediately seated. The hostess seemed very surprised to see us together, going out to dinner at a fancy little- well huge hotel in in District Four. Well she should be surprised, especially after that story in the news about how the "Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve" tragically grew apart after the "old Capitol" as they called it hijacked Peeta.

That new story made me just about fall apart with grief, missing Peeta had been unbearable for weeks after I had seen it, the guilt horrible.

But I didn't need to think of that anymore, because all that mattered in this moment was right now, and right now me and Peeta were sitting together at a small table in the back of the restaurant, eating a delicious lobster dinner.

After a few minutes of easy conversation though I excused myself to use the bathroom.

"You'll be right back?" Peeta questioned, he actually seemed worried that I was trying to ditch him.

"Right back, I promise," I said, giving him a small smile that I hoped would comfort him before walking out of the restaurant and into the restroom that was right across the hall.

* * *

When was finished in the bathroom, I walked out, silently cursing the fact that there was no toilette paper as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"Katniss?!"

 _Ugh seriously people, just leave me alone._ I was just about sick of everyone acting like I was someone that they all wanted to meet, to talk to, to stare at, to touch. I shouldn't be. I had killed so many people and been responsible for the deaths of more than I could count.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together as much as I could, preparing myself so that I couldn't scream in the face of whoever had recognized me.

When I turned around though, all of my resolve to firmly tell them that I was busy faded away.

"Gale. . ." I breathed, my voice barely raising above a whisper. I had thought that Gale was still in District Two.

"Catnip, didn't expect to see you here," Gale said, his words borderline harsh.

Okay, I kind of deserved it. I hadn't exactly been the nicest to him in the days after the rebellion, when he had been home in District Twelve for that final week. I had ignored him, and I knew that he had heard me screaming Peeta's name in my sleep when he came to check on me one night.

"Katniss there you are I was starting to get worried. . . ." Peeta trailed off upon seeing exactly what had been holding me up.

 _As if this wasn't bad already._

Gale's face twisted from indifference to pained and rage filled as his eyes flickered between Peeta and I, his fists clenching.

"I see how it is. Why would I want to Capitol's whore anyway?" Gale said, shooting me and Peeta, who looked like he was about to lunge at him, one last glare before stalking off down the hall.

"Gale wait!" I called out, inwardly berating myself for letting his insult get to me. I started to walk after him but I tripped over my heels and went tumbling to the ground.

"Crap," I muttered as Peeta quickly rushed over and helped me up.

"Don't go after him Katniss, it's not worth it, he'll come around," Peeta said, "but not until I beat him up for what he said to you,"

I just nodded, trying to fight back my tears as Peeta took my hand and lead me towards the elevator, back to our hotel room. He knew me well enough to know that there was no way that I was going to eat after what had just happened.

* * *

I sat on my bed while Peeta showed, crying quietly to myself. I thought that the bond me and Gale had was stronger. I thought that our friendship meant more to him. But I wasn't mad at him, just a little hurt. I was livid with myself. Instead I had spent three years in the Capitol and one back in District Twelve, ignoring him and everyone else in my life. Peeta was probably at some of the parties that I went to and I never even noticed.

It was my fault that I had wasted so much of my life ignoring the ones I loved.

"Oh Katniss. . .." Peeta murmured, walking out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue sweats. If I wasn't so upset right now I might be admiring his muscular arms and chest, okay I _would_ be admiring his muscular physique.

He sat down next to me, engulfing me in his warm arms and holding me close. It felt so good it was unbelievable. Just sitting here with him.

I couldn't help it, I pulled away a little bit only to crash my lips down on his, pushing my tongue past his lips, parted in surprise. I let out a gasp as he flipped us over and lay me down in one swift fluid motion. He was now atop of me, kissing me with the same hunger that he had on the beach during the Quarter Quell. I swear he was bruising my lips. But it felt so damn good and I kissed him back with the same aggressive fever, letting out small involuntary noises. Letting myself forget about everything.

Forget that I had been in the Hunger Games, and then had gotten thrust back in for the Quarter Quell. Forget that I had been forced to be the face of the rebellion. Forget that I had spent the last three years as the Capitol's puppet. Forget about the hurtful argument with Gale. Instead of thinking of all that I relished in the amazing feeling of Peeta's lips moving against mine. And when he finally pulled away and flopped down on the bed beside me, I felt a lot better.

"Stay with me, in my bed tonight," I said.

"Of course,"

I smiled to myself as Peeta flicked off the lamp and pulled me up against him, cradling me against his warm, bare chest. And that was how we fell asleep. There were no nightmares.

 **A/N: So, Gale came in. I wonder what character we will be re-introduced to in the next chapter? Hmm, you'll have to find out, leave your guess in a review.**

 **Btw this wasn't the longest chapter, but I made sure to stuff it with lots of events and stuff to make up for the length and quality of the last one. And excuse any editing errors, FFN likes to unedit my stories.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and may the odds be _ever_ in _your_ favor!**

 **~~KHC**


	5. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	6. AN good news

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
